


Larmes jumelles

by Alaiya, LilyLight



Series: Une deuxième chance: les side-stories [20]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: F/M, Love, Side Story, UDC!verse
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 17:46:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3905251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alaiya/pseuds/Alaiya, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyLight/pseuds/LilyLight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Inédit] Il est des évidences contre lesquelles on ne lutte pas. Parce qu'on les a toujours sues avant de les reconnaître. Mais il faut parfois une perte, ou son appréhension, pour que s'ancrent les certitudes. En deux parties. <b>Ecrit par : LilyLight</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. La peine

**Author's Note:**

> **Auteur** : LilyLight  
>  **Timeline** : continuum UDC  
>  **Note** : les cadeaux sont des pierres précieuses dont on a le choix d'en conserver l'éclat par devers soi ou de le partager. J'ai choisi la seconde option. Un immense merci à LilyLight.

 

**La peine**

 

_Par la rosée blanche_

_le chemin du paradis_

_peut être perçu_

Kobayashi Issa

 

 

Ses yeux mordus d'or la regardent dans la glace mais elle n'y voit que le passé. Curieux comme celui-ci peut parfois se surimposer au présent dont il teinte la lumière, à la façon d'un filtre qui se ferait oublier et qu'on finirait par prendre pour l'authentique couleur des choses – ou de l'âme, ou encore des sentiments. 

Quel âge a-t-elle, dans cette glace ? L'âge d'hier, l'âge du temps qui a refusé de s'écouler à leurs sangs mêlés, l'âge du jour qui s'est terni de la honte de se lever sur un monde où l'on tue des enfants pour des fautes qui ne sont pas les leurs. L'âge où elle a cessé d'être mère, elle qui l'est toujours mais sans plus pouvoir l'être – infinie cruauté d'une torture qui renaît au matin, qui croît à la vue de ses mains, les mains de la vengeance, les mains du sang après celles des langes, les mains qui ont mêlé ses larmes à l'écarlate de leur mort. 

Le miroir l'interroge de ses yeux mordus d'or où perlent les larmes qu'elle n'arrive pas à pleurer. C'est trop dur de survivre. Encore. Si souvent. Son père. Sa mère. Eux – l'indicible. Et maintenant – lui ? Non. Pas. Pas survivre encore, pas rester derrière, pas les cris que la nuit recueille et renvoie aux étoiles. Pas lui. Pas l'assassin. 

Pourquoi ? Est-ce que ce n'est pas tout ce qu'il mérite ? Si mauvaise question. Nul ne mérite de vivre dans un monde où sont tués des enfants pour les fautes qui ne sont pas les leurs, où les frères luttent contre leurs sœurs à n'importe quel prix – si nul ne mérite la vie, nul ne mérite la mort, ce n'est pas une question comptable, c'est une question... 

Intolérable. 

Intolérables le sentiment de la perte qui la déchire encore et cette brume qui noie la distinction de la nuit et du jour. 

Le téléphone a sonné et elle n'a plus répondu depuis longtemps déjà – elle ne peut rien dire à l'homme qui l'attend, vers lequel les yeux dans le miroir crient qu'elle ne peut plus revenir parce que l'homme qu'elle n'attendait plus est en voie de passer au-delà de tout cri, vers le lieu d'où l'on ne revient pas et où trop sont déjà partis. 

Elle entend son silence, le silence de l'homme qui n'appelle pas et qui chemine vers le Puit des Morts, le silence de l'homme qui l'a aimée à n'en rien dire et qui meurt sans savoir qu'elle l'a aimé sans se le dire, mais aimé à en crier devant cette glace où les yeux frangés d'or lui hurlent qu'elle n'ira plus nulle part si ce n'est avec lui. 

Est-ce qu'elle est maudite ? Est-ce que c'est un sort, de toujours prendre les mauvaises décisions, ou les bonnes mais trop tard, toujours ? 

Le téléphone sonne mais elle ne répond pas car elle ne peut rien dire à l'homme qui sait déjà ce qu'il a su, sans doute, bien avant elle et dont le sursis est terminé. L'homme qui va vivre sans elle parce qu'elle doit aider à ne pas mourir un homme qui s'éloigne si vite qu'elle a peur de ne pas réussir à le ramener. Elle doit l'aider pourtant, ce n'est pas une question rationnelle, c'est une question...

Incompressible. 

Incompressibles les sentiments qui lui jettent à la figure sa propre mauvaise foi et qui la mènent à l'abîme où celui qui ne l'attend plus se trouve déjà avec trop de longueurs d'avance. 

On sait qu'on aime lorsqu'il n'est plus temps de choisir – lorsque l'alternative se résout à « pas sans toi » et « avec toi coûte que coûte ». On sait qu'on aime quand ne se pose plus la question du prix à payer parce que tout est négocié d'avance – ce n'est plus une question de priorité, plus une question d'urgence, c'est une question... 

De vie ou de mort. La sienne. 

_Attends-moi. Saga. Ne me laisse pas. Pas dans un monde sans toi._

Ses yeux mordus d'or la regardent dans la glace et elle s'y voit, elle s'y reconnaît – enfin. Elle est la femme qu'il aime, la femme qui l'aime aussi. 

Ce n'est plus une question, c'est une réponse.

 


	2. La joie

 

**La joie**

 

_Ce monde de rosée_

_est un monde de rosée_

_pourtant et pourtant_

Kobayashi Issa

 

Certains instants sont si précieux qu'il n'est pas même possible de les étreindre. 

L'aube la réveille avant lui et son regard frôle les épaules puissantes noyées de cheveux bleus. Le regard enclos sous les paupières ne rougeoie pas, l'homme perdu dans ses songes a presque un air d'enfant assoupi alors que la lumière pâle le caresse timidement, comme on évite un lion qui dort. Elle sourit.

Le moment a l'évidence de ce qui aurait dû toujours être – quand bien même il a failli n'avoir jamais été. Les larmes lui montent au bord des yeux alors qu'elle écoute la respiration qui confirme qu'il dort, que reclus sous les paupières son regard est bien là, tout prêt à la chercher dès que l'aube en aura fini de caresser ses paupières et l'aura ramené au jour qui les attend tous deux.

Sa gorge se serre. Pourquoi n'est-on jamais si proche de se trouver que dans la perte, comme si leurs mains n'avaient pu se joindre qu'à cheminer à flanc de falaise, juste à temps pour s'arracher au gouffre. _Pourquoi n'ai-je su que je t'aimais qu'au moment de ne plus te revoir, toi qui as été si seul sans nous, moi qui ai été si seule sans toi._

Le cœur de l'assassin déborde d'amour et la tueuse en elle ne peut que le comprendre – elle ne peut pas faire semblant de ne pas savoir, de ne pas connaître l'intime sentiment de justice qui porte le coup alors qu'on va frapper. Justice ou ambition, ce même sentiment d'être dans son droit, de faire ce qu'il faut faire – cette illusion qu'on ne se salit pas les mains alors que le sang déjà gicle et les éclabousse.

Juste ou injuste, elle ne peut se défaire de cet amour qui a attendu à sa porte avec la simplicité de celui qui n'y frappera pas parce qu'il est là, seulement, parce qu'il est là, toujours, parce qu'il ne peut qu'être là si elle y est elle-même. Au cœur de l'assassin s'épanouit la fleur d'ombre – mais à côté d'elle naît et s'enracine celle qui cherche la lumière, qu'elle ira trouver là-haut sur les sommets, par dessus les frondaisons, par dessus les obstacles.

« Rachel... »

Les doigts ont saisi ses doigts et elle pose un baiser qui tremble sur les cheveux bleus, comme pour glisser à son oreille les mots qu'elle ne trouve pas mais qui déposent un sourire sur les lèvres de l'homme, qui n'a pas ouvert les yeux mais qui lui serre la main comme pour la retenir à lui, à lui qui vient à elle.

Leurs cœurs frémissent tels les hirondelles qui s'élancent au jour vol à vol sous le même vent, dans la même aube frangée d'or pâle, au même accord du matin fragile.

Il ne lui dit pas ce qu'elle sait et leurs regards s'étreignent comme s'ils se rencontraient enfin. _Pour toi seulement._

« Saga...

\- Chchchchchchchchchchchut. »

Le sanctuaire attend son Pope mais eux deux n'attendent rien, en cet instant précieux que leurs deux souffles frôlent avec délicatesse pour ne pas le froisser.

_Je veux bien payer toujours si tu es à mes côtés._


End file.
